Kidnappée
by Lili76
Summary: Lucius Malefoy alors qu'il doute de son engagement auprès de Voldemort se voit confié une mission. Son fils est en danger de mort, et sa famille risque gros. Lorsqu'il se prépare à obéir, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que les choses ne tourne de cette façon... OS COMPLET


**Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron :**

**\- Les vedettes de la fanfiction : torture / Séquestration : Lucius Malefoy séquestre Lavande Brown.**

**\- Défi fou : époque trio d'or**

**\- Prompt of the day : fabrication**

**\- Challenge quotidien des maisons : Gryffondor - Création**

**\- Pick a card : King of clubs - Ecrire sur la foi aveugle**

* * *

Au cours de sa vie, Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'éprouver des remords. Il était un lord, riche à souhait.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas de son avis avaient automatiquement tort : sinon, il les écrasait. Il avait suffisamment de relations et de puissance pour réduire au silence toute protestation.

Lorsqu'il avait suivi son père auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne s'était pas posé de questions : si les Malefoy étaient du côté de Voldemort, alors c'était ce qui était le mieux pour le monde Magique. Il avait suivi les ordres sans sourciller, même si parfois il rentrait chez lui le regard hanté, écœuré par le sang et les tortures.

Pour autant, il n'abordait jamais le sujet : c'était un tabou qu'il se refusait à briser.

Lorsque son fils était né, sa femme lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais le mêler à toute cette folie. Lucius, confiant, lui avait répondu que lorsque leur petit Drago serait en âge de s'y intéresser, la guerre serait terminée depuis longtemps, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait ramené l'harmonie.

Narcissa avait pincé les lèvres, et avait insisté : elle refusait de sacrifier son seul enfant à la folie ambiante.

Lorsque Severus rapporta la prophétie, avide de reconnaissance, tout changea subitement. D'un coup, Lucius fut forcé de remettre en cause beaucoup de ses certitudes.

Jusqu'à présent, il s'était battu pour les idéaux qu'il partagé avec son Maître. La pureté du sang, la suprématie du monde sorcier. Il refusait de voir les moldus arriver dans son monde et tout changer, sans rien comprendre de leurs traditions.

Il n'était pas né cruel, il l'était devenu par la force des choses. Il n'aimait pas cela, mais si c'était le sacrifice à faire pour arriver à ses fins, alors il tuerait et torturerait sans états d'âme.

Pour les Sang-purs, les enfants sorciers étaient sacrés. Mis à part les Weasley - qui se reproduisaient plus vite que des lapins - la plupart des familles sorcières n'avaient qu'un ou deux héritiers. Ces enfants qui symbolisaient l'avenir devaient être protégés.

Aussi, lorsque Voldemort ordonna l'assassinat du jeune Harry Potter, qui avait le même âge que son fils, Lucius était rentré troublé.

Il avait refusé de répondre à Narcissa quand elle l'avait interrogé. Il avait juste été dans la chambre de Drago, et il l'avait longuement contemplé, endormi dans son petit lit. Il s'était demandé si le petit Potter dormait lui aussi, s'il avait l'air aussi paisible alors qu'il venait d'être désigné comme cible.

Pendant deux journée entières, il était resté silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il s'était fourvoyé depuis le départ, que son père l'avait entraîné du mauvais côté. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter non plus qu'un enfant sorcier, encore un bébé, ne soit tué parce qu'une obscure prophétie avait annoncé la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Puis Bellatrix était venue rendre visite à sa sœur et avait annoncé avec une joie malsaine que le fils Potter serait tué la nuit d'Halloween. Narcissa avait blêmi et avait serré les poings sans pour dire la moindre chose. Elle savait que sa sœur avait perdu l'esprit depuis quelques années déjà, et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui jeter un Doloris si elle osait ne serait-ce qu'émettre une objection.

Une fois seule avec son mari, Narcissa l'avait toisé et ne l'avait pas laissé approcher de leur fils. Furieuse, elle avait sifflé que sa fidélité aux idées du Lord avait des limites, et que le meurtre d'un petit sorcier était la limite qu'elle se refusait à franchir.

Lucius n'avait pas répondu. Il était trop tard pour lui, il portait la marque des ténèbres, et personne ne pouvait contredire les ordres et rester en vie.

Puis, les Potter étaient morts. Assassinés. Leur fils avait survécu. Et le maître des Ténèbres avait été… vaincu ? Annihilé ?

Lucius avait été soulagé, et il avait prétendu qu'il avait été placé sous Imperium. Personne n'avait osé le contredire, il avait encore une certaine influence malgré les suspicions quand à son camp.

Ils avaient repris une vie normale.

Lucius avait gardé toute sa supériorité et avait effacé de sa mémoire les doutes qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il ne parlait jamais de la période où il avait été un Mangemort, et si Narcissa y pensait parfois, elle n'y faisait jamais allusion.

Drago grandissait, rendant Lucius fier.

Puis se fut le temps d'entrer à Poudlard pour son fils. Et le monde sorcier apprit que Harry Potter - le Survivant, celui qui avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres - était de retour.

L'annonce eut un effet certain sur Lucius. D'abord, il se sentait légèrement coupable d'avoir contribué - même indirectement - à la mort des Potter. Le garçon avait tout perdu cette nuit-là, et il n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter. Mais par dessus cette culpabilité, il y avait un peu de ressentiment et de colère envers le gamin. Harry Potter avait tout changé, et lui avait montré qu'il avait tort. Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prendre la marque des Ténèbres. Qu'il y aurait eu d'autres moyens pour réformer le monde sorcier…

Lorsque Drago rentra de Poudlard et annonça que Harry Potter était son ennemi, Lucius avait souri alors que Narcissa avait reniflé d'un air méprisant, fusillant son mari du regard. C'était à ce moment qu'elle avait commencé à faire chambre à part, lui reprochant d'avoir conditionné leur fils. Elle refusait d'assister à la création d'un parfait petit Mangemort et préférait prendre ses distances.

Les années avaient passé. La marque sur le bras de Lucius était redevenue noire et il avait été appelé, signe que son maître était de retour.

Sauf qu'en cet instant, Lucius ne se sentait plus fier d'être un Mangemort. Il se sentait nauséeux et effrayé. Il craignait pour sa vie - le maître était revenu encore plus cruel qu'autrefois - mais aussi pour celle de sa famille.

Même s'il montrait un visage sûr de lui, et qu'il n'avait aucune pitié, il doutait au fond de lui. Mais il n'était pas de ceux qui se battaient pour un idéal de justice. Il voulait survivre, garder son influence et sa respectabilité.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva à Azkaban, Lucius pensa qu'il était à l'abri. Azkaban était un lieu terrible, et il n'était pas certain d'y survivre. Mais il n'aurait plus à tuer. Sa femme était sous la protection de sa sœur et son fils était à Poudlard, en sécurité toute relative.

Cependant, lorsqu'un raid attaqua Azkaban, et que ses camarades Mangemorts vinrent le libérer, il aurait aimé pouvoir se cacher. Rester emprisonné plutôt que de devoir à nouveau obéir et se courber devant celui qu'il devait nommer Maître.

Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même lorsqu'il suivit le groupe de Mangemorts. Les gardiens avaient tous été tués, et les Détraqueurs avaient rejoint Voldemort.

En arrivant au Manoir Malefoy, il découvrit que bien des choses avaient changé pendant son absence forcée.

Voldemort s'était installé chez lui. Sous son toit. Narcissa semblait aller bien, mais elle était terriblement inquiète. Sa femme si forte et si sûre d'elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Elle l'avait rejoint le soir même, et elle lui avait appris que leur fils avait été marqué de force, comme punition pour son échec au Ministère.

Lucius s'était laissé tomber sur le lit, choqué. Et il eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait alors que Narcissa avouait enfin la mission qu'avait reçu Drago.

Tuer Dumbledore. Rien que ça.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même avait échoué, et il exigeait ça d'un garçon pas même majeur, sans aucune expérience. C'était une mission suicide, il était clair que le but était que Drago échoue.

Narcissa chuchota qu'elle avait lié Severus a un serment inviolable pour le forcer à protéger leur fils. Et ils s'endormirent tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre, inquiets.

Après Drago qui devait tuer Dumbledore, Lucius reçut pour mission d'infiltrer l'entourage de Harry Potter. L'aristocrate loua une maison miteuse à proximité de Pré-au-Lard sous un faux nom. L'endroit était isolé, suffisamment pour ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il profita de la première sortie des élèves au petit village sorcier pour se mêler aux étudiants en étant sous polynectar. Il avait pris l'apparence d'un sorcier qu'il avait croisé à Londres quelques jours plus tôt, jugeant sans trop de risques qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose sous cette apparence.

Il surveilla les abords de la boutique Zonko, certain que la plupart des élèves y passeraient. Il fit passer son fils, amaigri et pâle, solitaire. Son cœur se serra et il espéra que l'idée de Narcissa serait suffisante pour le sauver.

Puis les Gryffondor commencèrent à arriver en un joyeux désordre.

Harry Potter était un peu en retrait ce qui le surprit. Il s'était attendu à voir l'exacte copie de son père, populaire et prétentieux. Il l'avait toujours rencontré sans personne autour de lui, et il avait imaginé… qu'il avait une cour autour de lui, qu'il était adulé.

Avec stupéfaction, il nota le regard de Potter sur son fils, le surveillant, comme s'il était inquiet. Le regard vert ne quittait pas la fine silhouette du Serpentard, et Lucius se frotta nerveusement le visage, perdu.

Il hésita jusqu'au dernier moment. Puis, alors que l'après-midi passait et que des petits groupes d'élèves repartaient en direction de Poudlard, Lucius saisit l'occasion en attrapant le bras de la première jeune fille aux couleurs de Gryffondor qui passait à sa portée.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de crier ou de se manifester, il avait transplané avec elle, la maintenant fermement contre lui.

Une fois dans la maison crasseuse qu'il louait pour une bouchée de pain, il la jeta dans la cave sans se préoccuper de ses lamentations. Puis, il s'attela à tisser une toile de sorts de protection autour de la maison. Des sorts pour repousser les curieux, des sorts de sa fabrication pour que personne ne devine ce qui se passait à cet endroit. Il ne voulait pas que son petit secret ne soit découvert et il allait avoir besoin de la jeune prisonnière qu'il avait kidnappé.

A l'instant même où le polynectar cessa de faire effet, il transplana à son Manoir. Les Mangemorts étaient repartis, le laissant seul avec sa femme. Seule Bellatrix traînait très souvent dans leurs pattes, aussi Lucius attendit d'être certain qu'ils soient seuls pour tout raconter à sa femme.

Il ne lui cacha rien, ni ce qu'il avait fait pour obéir, ni ce qu'il avait noté au sujet de Potter et de leur fils. Loin de s'en alarmer, Narcissa avait semblé soulagée et avait soufflé que le Sauveur ne laisserait pas Drago tomber.

Lucius repartit rapidement pour l'endroit où il gardait sa prisonnière. Il enfila son costume de Mangemort, grimaçant légèrement, et ouvrit brusquement la porte de la cave.

La fille devait avoir l'âge de son fils. Elle avait une masse de cheveux clairs frisés et des yeux clairs. Son visage était sali par la poussière de sa prison et des traînées claires montraient qu'elle avait pleuré.

Il se posta devant elle, bras croisés. Elle recula craintivement, pensant probablement qu'elle allait être torturée et tuée. Mais malgré tout, elle gardait une lueur de défi dans le regard, une sorte de refus de se laisser faire propre à sa maison.

\- Ton nom ?

Il avait volontairement modifié sa voix, et la jeune fille frissonna légèrement, en reculant encore. Cependant elle répondit d'une voix claire.

\- Lavande Brown.

\- Je veux des informations sur Potter.

La jeune fille se raidit et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine visiblement décidée à le provoquer.

\- Jamais !

Lucius ne fit pas la moindre remarque. Il fit apparaître un plateau repas d'un coup de baguette et sortit de la pièce, verrouillant soigneusement la prison de Lavande Brown.

Puis il repartit aussitôt pour le Manoir Malefoy.

La même chose se répéta pendant près d'une semaine. Il allait nourrir sa prisonnière. Elle le regardait d'un air de défi.

Il lui demandait des informations sur son camarade, et elle refusait.

Au bout d'une semaine, Lavande, résignée ne répondit pas la même chose qu'habituellement.

\- Pourquoi vous aiderai-je à tuer mon camarade ?

Lucius avait haussé les épaules.

\- Je veux juste des informations. Rien de plus.

Puis il était parti.

Chaque jour, à partir de cet instant, Lavande donnait quelques détails insignifiants sur Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas ce que son maître voulait bien entendu. Mais c'était ce que Lucius voulait entendre.

Ainsi, il apprit que le jeune homme était fidèle en amitié. Qu'il refuserait de laisser quelqu'un se mettre en danger pour lui. Qu'il n'hésitait pas à se placer en première ligne si ça lui semblait juste.

Lavande ajouta que Harry n'avait qu'une parole, et que lorsqu'il voulait protéger quelqu'un, il allait jusqu'au bout, sans se préoccuper des avis autour de lui.

Il apprit mille et uns petits détails sur le jeune homme, son dessert préféré, son incapacité en potions alors qu'il était doué en défense. L'habitude qu'il avait de vouloir aider tout le monde, ses nombreux séjours à l'infirmerie.

Et plus les jours avançaient, plus Lucius se demandait s'il pourrait accepter de voir le gamin se faire tuer sous ses yeux.

Si Lavande Brown fut recherchée, personne n'en fut informé. Sa disparition resta secrète et Lucius se demanda souvent pourquoi Pré-au-Lard ne grouillait pas d'Aurors.

Son fils lui apporta un élément de réponse en lui écrivant une lettre dans laquelle il se moquait du Sauveur qui semblait attristé du départ d'une de ses groupies. La version présentée par Dumbledore était que Lavande Brown, souffrante, était retournée dans sa famille.

Il se rendit directement auprès de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui. Elle l'observait, comme si elle cherchait à percer son secret, sous son déguisement de Mangemort. Elle parlait, sans pour autant donner de détails importants.

Au lieu de lui demander des informations sur Harry Potter, il lança la Gazette du sorcier à ses pieds.

\- Pourquoi personne n'a signalé ta disparition ?

Lavande hoqueta et secoua la tête sans même chercher à lire le journal. Maussade, elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je suppose que c'est un ordre du professeur Dumbledore. Il aime… contrôler les choses.

Lucius soupira puis s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Il se surprit lui-même en prononçant une dernière phrase.

\- Potter semble… attristé de ta disparition.

Doucement, Lavande répondit, presque à mi-voix.

\- C'est sur lui que je compte pour me retrouver.

Lucius ne comprenait pas l'engouement de la jeune fille envers son camarade. Ça allait au delà de la solidarité au sein d'une même maison, de son propre avis. Il en débattit longuement avec Narcissa qui semblait prendre cette fidélité comme une excellente nouvelle pour leur fils. Elle avait l'air de croire dur comme fer que Potter protégerait Drago et lui assurerait un avenir loin d'Azkaban.

Lorsque Dumbledore fut tué et que les Mangemorts entrèrent à Poudlard, Lucius entra dans la cave sans son masque habituel. Lavande se tendit, mais le fixa d'un air résolu. Elle semblait croire que cette soudaine envie de se montrer à visage découvert annonçait sa mort.

Au lieu de quoi, Lucius lui annonça la mort de Dumbledore. Les Mangemorts avaient pris Poudlard, et désormais, il n'y avait plus aucun endroit de sûr.

Lavande avait laissé échapper quelques larmes puis elle avait soupiré.

\- Harry va bien ?

Perplexe, Lucius avait hoché la tête, ne comprenant pas en quoi cette information était importante.

Les jours passèrent, puis les mois. Désormais, Lavande avait accès à quelques livres pour passer le temps. Lucius lui apportait chaque jour de quoi manger, et veillait à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Il continuait à demander des informations sur Potter, elle continuait de répondre des banalités. Après les préférences du Sauveur, il eut droit à son histoire au sein de Poudlard. La jeune fille prenait un malin plaisir à lui raconter tous les affrontements qu'il avait eu avec Drago, affrontements que Potter avait gagné en grande partie.

Pourtant, Lucius ne s'en formalisait pas. Il restait impassible face à elle, mais une fois seul, il laissait parfois un bref sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Lucius annonça la disparition du Sauveur, et son absence de Poudlard, lui et ses deux amis. Lavande ne s'en formalisa pas et assura qu'il devait avoir une raison.

Elle était enfermée dans une cave poussiéreuse, à la merci d'un Mangemort, et pourtant, depuis sa capture elle n'avait pas un seul instant perdu foi en Harry Potter. Elle lui vouait une confiance aveugle.

Lucius ignorait ce que Harry Potter faisait, mais Voldemort était furieux. Les Doloris pleuvaient, et il s'esquivait dès que possible loin de lui.

Quand un rafleur amena trois adolescents dont un défiguré, il reconnut aussitôt le fils Weasley et la jeune sang-de-bourbe qui suivaient Potter partout. Il fit venir son fils, le pressant d'identifier Potter, en lui assurant que c'était une façon de se faire pardonner leurs erreurs passées. Il insistait encore et encore, incapable d'être sûr de ce qu'il espérait.

Drago refusa de l'identifier. Purement et simplement. Il tint tête à Bellatrix, et pour la première fois, Lucius commença à comprendre ce que Narcissa n'avait cessé de lui parler.

Lorsque Potter s'échappa, Lucius se rendit auprès de Lavande.

\- Potter a été pris par des rafleurs aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille avait sursauté, les yeux écarquillés. Mais Lucius n'y prit pas garde. Il continua.

\- Il s'est échappé. Il est resté pour emmener ses amis, et pour faire évader tous les prisonniers des cachots.

Lavande s'était détendue et avait soupiré.

\- C'est ce qu'il fait oui.

Face au ton tranquille, Lucius avait plissé les yeux.

\- Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

\- Moi ? Non ! Certainement pas ! Et puis Harry est trop… timide ? Ginny dit qu'il ne veut pas se lier pour que sa copine éventuelle ne soit pas en danger.

Lucius était reparti, méditant sur ces paroles, commençant à entrevoir la possibilité que Harry Potter puisse gagner la guerre avant même d'être majeur.

Il n'y eut que quelques semaines avant que la marque ne l'appelle à Poudlard. Et il sut que le moment était venu. Il se rendit en premier lieu à la maison et il ouvrit en grand la porte de la cave.

\- Tu devrais trouver un endroit sûr. Le Maître prend Poudlard aujourd'hui même, et…

Lavande avait plissé le nez.

\- Pourquoi me libérez-vous ?

\- Pourquoi je te garderai ? Tu ne m'es plus utile, j'avais pour mission d'apprendre des choses sur Potter.

La jeune fille avait alors ricané.

\- Et vous comptez battre Harry en lui proposant de la tarte à la mélasse ?

Malgré lui, Lucius avait sourit. Puis il avait quitté pour la dernière fois la petite maison. Avant de passer le seuil, il avait marqué une pause.

\- Prend soin de toi, jeune fille.

Lavande avait soupiré et grommelé.

\- Soyez prudent également, Monsieur Malefoy. Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas rester en retrait.

En arrivant à Poudlard, Lucius se sentait nauséeux. Les mots de Lavande tournaient dans sa tête, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était montré aussi gentille alors qu'il l'avait enlevé.

Il oublia tout - jusqu'à son propre nom - alors que la bataille commençait.

Puis tout s'immobilisa. Voldemort arrivait, triomphant, précédant le demi géant Hagrid qui portait le corps inerte de Harry Potter. Lucius écarquilla les yeux mais Narcissa lui attrapa la main et lui offrit un léger sourire. Un sourire complice, un sourire qui voulait dire que tout irait bien.

Elle profita d'un moment de bousculade pour lui murmurer que leur fils était en vie.

Tout se passa extrêmement vite : Harry Potter qui semblait mort se leva brusquement, surprenant tout le monde. Il y eut un mouvement de foule, et des sorts fusèrent autour d'eux. Narcissa tira Lucius à sa suite, baguette en main, cherchant Drago. Elle n'attaquait personne, se contentant de lever un bouclier quand un rayon lumineux fonçait sur eux.

Au moment où elle le trouvait et l'enlaçait, Lucius vit Lavande Brown. Il aurait préféré que la jeune fille ne reste en sécurité, mais il s'était douté qu'en bonne Gryffondor elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de venir au devant du danger.

Il constata avec surprise qu'elle savait se défendre. Jusqu'à l'instant où Greyback fondit sur elle avec l'intention manifeste de la dévorer. Elle poussa un hurlement strident - de la rage mêlée à du désespoir. Presque malgré lui, Lucius leva sa baguette et lança un sort sur Greyback, le tuant sur le coup.

Lavande leva les yeux vers lui, une main plaquée sur sa joue ensanglantée. Lucius soupira, soulagé, en constatant qu'elle vivrait. Elle aimerait sa viande un peu plus saignante, mais elle irait bien. Ils échangèrent un signe de tête et Lavande se jeta dans la bataille de nouveau, hurlant comme une banshee.

Lucius croisa le regard d'Arthur Weasley qui lui fit un signe de tête. L'homme l'avait visiblement vu sauver une élève de Poudlard et son soudain accès de sentimentalisme lui éviterait probablement Azkaban… Pourtant, il ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment, serrant juste sa femme et son fils dans ses bras, attendant de voir qui de Harry Potter ou de Voldemort allait l'emporter.


End file.
